


Come Back to Me

by wednesdays__child



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Leonard wakes to find his bed empty. When he finds his young lover, he is frightened by what he finds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older ficlet from LJ that I re-worked and decided to post here.

*************

Leonard woke slowly, his fingers sliding over the cool sheets covering the bed next to him. 

“Pasha?” he called as he sat up. He listened intently, hoping against hope that his young lover was only in the bathroom or made a late night snack run. When he heard the quiet muttering from the other room, he groaned softly, praying this time would be easier than the last.

He stood slowly before padding quietly to find Pavel. He found the boy just where he knew he would be; sitting naked, legs curled under him as he mindlessly scrawled equations and intense Cyrillic writing on the data wall he’d begged Leonard to install. Stylus held loosely in hand, Pavel whispered, some words in English, most in Russian as the clear wall filled with ramblings from the boy genius’s brain.

“Pasha?” Leonard tried again, placing a finger beneath the boy’s smooth chin and turning his face toward him. Pavel’s beautiful blue-grey eyes – normally so full of life and love - were empty and distant, looking straight through him as if he wasn’t even there. 

Leonard choked back a sob as he released the boy’s face and Pavel turned back toward his scrawling, his eyes unfocused and unblinking.

This had happened before. The first time had scared Leonard shitless. He had heard of such things before but seeing it in person, and with the one he cared for most on this whole damned flying tin can, was terrifying. That first time the incident hadn’t lasted for long, less than fifteen minutes, but that didn’t stop him from performing a full body scan as soon as he could drag Pavel's happy ass down to Medical.

Pavel had protested, of course, claiming he wasn’t a child and that this had happened before and "I will be fine, Leonard." He let himself believe that - at least until it happened again. 

Four hours. That time it had lasted four hours and Leonard McCoy thought he just might come undone. But just as mysteriously as it had started, Pavel woke from his daze and smiled at him, demanding to know what was for breakfast.

"Come back to me," he whispered in Pavel's ear as he settled down next to him. "Come back to me, Pasha. Don't leave me like this. I need you. Please darlin'."

Gripping the strong chin again, Leonard turned Pavel's face toward him, taking his lips in a gentle kiss. Pavel's soft lips were slack against his demanding ones, refusing to kiss back.

"Please darlin'," he begged between kisses. He didn't know if it would work but it was all he could think to do to get his love back.

His heart leapt when suddenly he felt his kiss returned, just a soft pursing of lips against his own. He pressed harder, hoping he hadn't imagined it when Pavel's mouth opened beneath his, welcoming him in.

Pulling back, he stared at his confused lover as Pavel whispered, "Leonard?"

Leonard laughed with relief as he clutched the boy to his chest until Pavel pulled away to stare at him. A warm hand landed on his cheek as Pavel ran his fingertips through the tracks of his tears.

"Again?" Pavel asked.

"Yeah," he grumbled.

"How long?"

He shrugged. "Don't know." He honestly didn't. He had no idea when Pavel had gotten up from the bed or how long they had been sitting there. "Thirty minutes to an hour maybe?"

Pavel smiled then, sweet and beautiful. "That was not so bad, then. Maybe it is getting better now. Now that I'm with you."

"Maybe," Leonard whispered, willing himself to believe it was true.

"And now that I am back, let's get back to bed."

Pavel rose first before helping the older man up off the floor. Leonard wanted nothing more than to cuddle the boy, care for him, make him whole, but it was Pavel that settled him in bed before pulling the blankets over them. It was Pavel that lay on his back, letting the larger man curl around him, settling his head on his thinly muscled chest. It was Pavel that stroked his hair and crooned sweet words of comfort meant to lull him to sleep. 

Despite the nagging at the back of his mind that something was wrong, Leonard let himself by swayed and comforted that everything would be alright this time. As he began to nod off, he decided that no matter how many times his Pasha drifted away from him, he would always be there to welcome him back.

**END**


End file.
